A Love That Transcends Time
by Esther Clemmens
Summary: What if the well never opened again and Kagome was stuck in the present while Inuyasha remained in the past? Would their love bloom or wither with time? Will they even find each other? Rated T... for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first Inuyasha fic, so be kind. Also, I may or may not continue this one- depends on the amount of feedback I get. So if you want to see it continue, please review.**

A Dream Denied

Kagome stared into the well, hoping and praying with all her heart that when she jumped into the well, it would open up again. She would run to his arms and spill the contents of her heart and soul. Whether he chose Kikyo or not didn't matter anymore. It was the fact that she never told him all he meant to her before the well had taken him back to the Feudal Era, leaving her in her world, never to see him again.

It took her 3 years, but she was now a graduate from high school and the time that had passed only made her heart grow fonder of Inuyasha. She missed him and wanted to at least see him again. Tears fell on her white-knockled hands as she gripped the sides of the well nervously.

It was now or never.

She leapt into the well to be greeted by the cold, hard ground. Her heart skipped a beat as hope returned, but was soon dashed away as her eyes turned to see the roof of the shrine instead of open skies.

The girl crumpled to her knees and brought her hands over her chocolate eyes. Sobs racked her throat as tears fell to the earth beneath her.

~0~

He had to try again. No one had followed him. He looked around again, just in case. His nose sniffed the air as he came to the old bone eater's well. His red kimono flapped in the breeze that also caught his long silver hair.

This was not the type of person to admit any weakness. He had exposed his heart to Kikyo long ago. It wasn't her fault that they both had been tricked into hating one another, but he remained distrustful of the dead priestess.

Kagome.

She was the one that had accepted him from the beginning. She had done everything to help him. She traveled with him, accepted him, and even believed in him. Kikyo had always wanted to do things on her own, telling him she did not need his protection. Kikyo never believed he could beat Naraku, so she lost her life trying to do it all alone.

Three years had passed. Did Kagome still care for him the way he still cared for her? He thought of her every day. He wanted to hear her voice and feel her next to him, supporting him. He needed her.

The half-demon leapt into the well and landed in a crouched position in the cold, hard dirt. His golden eyes turned upward. They were not greeted with the roof of a shrine, but a clear blue sky.

"Damn!" he cursed as he came to his feet and slammed a fist into the wall of the well. His head was bowed, causing his silver bangs to sheild his eyes. His face was scrunched into a grimace of pain and anger.

"Why must the kamis curse me this way?" he shouted as he looked to the sky. "Why is it that I am cursed to fall in love with women I can't have?"

With a loud snarl, he fell to his knees and began to frantically scrape at the earth. Dirt stuck to his face as tears carved ivory lines through the dark grey. "KAGOME!" he shouted. "KAGOME! Please come back to me!"

By the time evening came, Lady Kaede arrived with Shippo and Miroku. As she gazed down into the well, she already knew what she would find there. The hanyou that once struck fear into the heart of the villagers was laying at the bottom of the well curled in a fetal position, sobbing her name in his sleep.

As they carried him back to the village, Shippo asked, "Lady Kaede, will Kagome ever come back to us?" His green eyes glistened with tears as he turned his gaze to her.

Miroku and Lady Kaede both knew the answer. Somehow, the kamis felt this was the best answer. Both had tears in their eyes as the young fox demon swiped his eyes and hiccoughed before the sobs took him over. Kagome had been like a mother to him and he was alone once again.

~0~

Morning sunlight fell in slivers through the window of the small hut and landed on Shippo. He turned his sleepy eyes away and buried his face deeper into the sleeping form under him. A low growl brought his consciousness back quickly.

Inuyasha had been a pillow to him all night, not Kagome. Tears welled in his eyes, causing him to swipe under his eyes. Inuyasha would whack him in the head if he started to cry.

He didn't notice Inuyasha's face was hooded by his bangs and the way his mouth fell in the corners. The hanyou pulled himself to a seated position before he began to rise to his feet. "I need to help Sesshomaru get rid of all these low rated demons," he murmured as he arranged his sword.

As he opened the flap to the entryway, he was stilled by Shippo's question. "She's never coming back, is she?"

Tears spilled from Shippo's eyes as Inuyasha looked down at his feet and shook his head slowly. This brought on a keen wail from the kit as the hanyou's eyes glazed over. "Don't cry, Shippo," Inuyasha commanded softly. "Never let your enemy see your weakness."

The kit nodded and sucked back his tears. He rose to his feet and followed after Inuyasha.

~0~

Kagome held on to her mother and Souta as they sat in front of the crypt where thay had just placed Grandpa. Tears fell as they spoke of how much they would miss him.

When they did make it back, Kagome was greeted with the moving boxes her mother and Souta had arranged. She was already off at college and only needed to clear the rest of her room. As she made her way to her bedroom, she caught a glimpse of the shrine that housed the well. "Goodbye, Inuyasha," she said in a broken voice.

They gathered the rest of their belongings and headed to the car. Souta and Mrs. Higurashi had an apartment on the other side of town, a little further from Kagome's college. They knew there was no way to keep up the place with Grandpa gone. As Kagome shut the door, she saw a memory play out in front of her.

_Inuyahsa was lifting the cats front paws off the ground, causing the overfed cat to growl in protest. "There's a good kitty," Inuyasha spouted as he turned the cat on its back. The animal snarled as he looked up at the door. His golden-amber eyes shined as he said, "Oh, hey Kagome."_

Tears spilled as she turned to her mom and began sobbing. Her mother held her close and whispered encouraging words. This had been her home and all her remaining memories of Inuyasha were here. "Mom," she uttered.

"I know, Kagome," she responded sadly. "you miss him so much, but maybe… one day you may see him again."

Kagome gave a watery smile and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well, I was going to wait until Friday to update, but I am amazed at all the attention this fic is getting in such a short amount of time. So, I decided to post the next chapter. A WARNING to all of you that don't know me- I am usually a Blood Plus fanfic writer and I already have two stories going for that anime right now. Updates may be sporadic and even slow. Please be patient. **

**Also, if you are a Blood Plus fan, check out all the other stories I have on my profile! ;) **

The light breeze played through the sea grasses on the white dunes that mounded behind the stretch of pristine white beaches. In the moonlit night, various seashells glittered amid the soaked sand as waves crashed, covered them, and then retreated. With each advance, they brought more glistening shells and small crustaceans in with it.

Eyes like pristine amber scanned the breaker waves in the distance below the beautiful navy sky that held a yellow crescent moon. Those same eyes glanced around calculatively to see if any other inhabitants were about to enjoy the beauty of the scene that stretched before him this night.

Seeing that he was alone, the tall imposing figure let out a small sigh. His head turned skyward as he felt the release of power while his hand pulled a golden pendant from around his neck. It was in these moments that he felt truly himself once again. In these times, beings like him were considered something to be put under a microscope or tested to the point of being chopped into pieces.

The aura he had hidden with a spell of concealment now released and caused a beautiful red and magenta fog to swirl around his long, jet-black hair all the way to his loafer-clad feet. The black hair loosened from its tie and faded into knee-length silver locks. Magenta slashes appeared on his cheeks in two parallel lines, a slightly redder shade lined the lids of his bright amber eyes, and a blue crescent moon appeared beneath his bangs. Upon his shoulder and trailing down behind him like a snake was a soft, white object as pale as the sands at his feet.

Long gone were the armor of old and the swords he carried at his side. They had been locked away some centuries ago. In these times of business and skyscrapers, there was no need of magic and spells. Their time had passed and it was a new era.

Somehow during the time he and the others were trying to finish the clean-up after Naraku's demise, they had lost track of time as it passed around them. It seemed the years flew by and then the decades. His young ward had grown up in a village. He had provided for the child and made certain she was comfortable while he helped his brother to kill off the remaining trouble-making demons.

When he returned to his lands and duties, Rin was a young woman and had found love among those in Lady Kaede's village. The young man was the demon slayer's brother Kohaku. While he had any and every right to refuse or agree to the pairing, he chose to leave it in the hands of Lady Kaede. He was Lord of the Western Lands and had no time for the goings on of his ward.

Many had lost their lives in the war and many more died after his demise. It was to be expected. Whenever a powerful demon passes, the smaller ones begin to battle each other. It causes so much chaos.

He recalled the day that his brother appeared shortly after Naraku's demise. Inuyasha'a face remained hidden beneath silver bangs. The Western Lord remembered the smell of salt from that priestess' tears still clinging to his brother's kimono.

Inuyasha fought fiercely, as if he wanted death. When the half-demon thought he was not being watched, he would sneak back to the dried up well near Lady Kaede's village. He would watch from a distance as the red kimono would reappear a few minutes later and the smell of salt would permeate the half-breed. At first, Sesshomaru would keep his comments to himself, but it was his own ward that finally explained what had happened.

Inuyasha had gone into hell to save the young priestess. She had waited for him and believed he was coming to rescue her. It was what saved her from being devoured by the Shikon Jewel. Once her wish was made, she and Inuyasha went into her time so he could bring her home. He had no idea as to why she was shedding tears until he returned to the feudal era- neither would see each other again.

At first Sesshomaru thought it served him right for falling for yet another human. Many years went by and the demon lord still felt the same way. He would tell Inuyasha that those tears made him weak and letting human emotion show was unbecoming.

Inuyasha would only respond, "You, the most heartless one of all, are giving me advice? You don't like me. You never have. So why are you even wasting your time. I don't need your pity."

Even the demon slayer and the monk could not pull Inuyasha from the depression he seemed to sink into. They had many children that would attempt to draw the half-demon out, but in the end he'd only stand beneath a tree with his arms folded over his chest. It seemed he couldn't bare to even look at her or the monk together.

His amber eyes turned to the extravagant beach house behind him. It had been his home for so long now. They had moved into the United States to pull Inuyasha away from Japan and the hopelessness that had walled him up.

The demon lord recalled a time when he had overheard the half-breed speaking to the monk a decade after Kagome had returned to her home. He had come to check on Rin who had come by to visit and allow her child to play with theirs. It was beneath him to eavesdrop, but with his demonic hearing, he couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"_Inuyasha," Miroku commented, "you seem to be getting more and more depressed these days. What is it that has you so desperate?"_

_His eyes remained hooded by his bangs as he answered, "You know why. I finally understood what I felt for Kagome and she's gone." He then added in just above a whisper. "It's just like Kikyo."_

_At this, the monk rose to his feet and came to where Inuyasha leaned against the wall of the hut. "You know it's not the same thing as Kikyo. She isn't dead, but in a different time." His hand came to the red clad shoulder in reassurance._

_Inuyasha pushed his hand off and moved away before responding, "That's the problem. I know she isn't dead. It hurts more because we are separated by centuries. I always thought she would be able to return, but the well sealed up and I can't see her again."_

"_Inuyasha, you are hanyou. You will live for such a long time and…"_

"_Save it, Miroku," he grumbled. "When time finally catches up to her era, I will be old."_

"_Not necessarily," Sango said as she entered the room with a few snacks. "You recall that it was told your father was a very powerful youkai? It was well documented that Inu Taisho lived to be over 1,000 years old and he still looked the same as he did when he became lord of the western lands. He died at the hand of another demon, not of old age." She set the food items down as they all gathered around on cushions. The latest addition to the household, a baby girl, was released to crawl around on the floor._

"_Yeah, Inuyahsa," Miroku added positively, "Even as a half-demon, you should still be able to live for at least a 1,000 years."_

_He nodded as he continued to stare at the floor. He muttered, "Even then it means I have to wait for at least 500 years to see Kagome again."_

_The monk and the slayer exchanged a sad look, but neither could think of what to say._

As he watched the twinkling stars above the beach house, he wondered at the way things had a way of coming full circle. Tomorrow they would be leaving for Tokyo. It would be a homecoming for the demon group, but how would his brother take it?

They had come to the United States to get Inuyasha to come out of his depression, but also because they could easily blend in in this country. It was nice here and they had been fortunate. It seemed that his own sharp ways paved the way to fortune and fame as a successful businessman.

Inuyasha had surprisingly found his fortune as a private investigator in New York. Most of his cases were high profile cheating spouses, but he was good at it and it paid the bills.

Shippo had mated the half-demon Shiori. She worked with Inuyasha as a secretary. Shippo was a famous artist and they stayed in New York near Inuyasha. Their children were grown and living in France with their children and grandchildren. It seemed they moved on while their parents remained loyal to Inuyasha.

Kirara was now retired from demon hunting and anything else that required strenuous activity. She preferred to keeping her aura locked away under the guise of a Siamese cat. Her days were spent lounging around and getting pampered.

As he returned to the house, he noticed the inhabitants were all in the living room. Flaring his aura, he alerted the other inhabitants of his arrival. Inuyasha was sprawled on the red sofa, a bag of potato chips in hand. He rarely ever let go of his aura, keeping it tightly hidden. His hair was black and shaggy, pulled back into a messy ponytail. His eyes were a dull brown under those unkempt black eyebrows. He lounged in a pair of baggy red pants and a white, sleeveless t-shirt.

"Get your feet off my sofa, half-breed," Sesshomaru growled as he entered the home.

He grumbled as he moved his feet to the floor and sat up, causing a dusting of smashed potato chips to fall on the clean floor. He cringed as the demon lord's eyes flashed red.

The fox kit had grown up. As soon as he was past the threshold of the door, he would release his aura. By day, he had short curls of bright red hair, green eyes, and a brown suit. By night his hair and eyes stayed the same, but the bright blue slashes on his cheeks that appeared 5 years after Kagome left. "Hey, Sesshomaru, why are we here anyway? I'm supposed to be working on some stuff for my next show."

Sesshomaru remained silent as he placed the golden pendant on the table near the door.

"Idiot," Inuyasha grumbled as he swat the fox demon over the head. "Don't you remember? Inukimi has decided to finally retire from watching over the Western district and is giving the rights to his mighty highness here."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as he restrained himself from coming across the living room and pinning the half-breed to the wall by the neck. It was Shiori that stood and growled at Inuyahsa, "Can't you guys have a simple conversation without insulting each other?"

Shiori decided that she rather liked the way she looked. While to some, it was shocking to see a young secretary with silver-white hair, many clients found it quite becoming with her unusual eye color.

Inuyasha, backing down from his brother for the moment, grunted as he threw something at the elder demon. With a smug look on his face, Inuyasha commented, "Hey, Ice King, guess what… I surpassed you again."

Sesshomaru caught the object with ease and looked at the front cover of the magazine. The front cover claimed the contents to be The Most Eligible Bachelors. The image plastered over the front of the magazine was none other that Inuyasha and himself. The snide voice caught his attention again, "Better luck next year."

Sesshomaru did not comment as he left the magazine on the table and moved to the kitchen. It was always quieter here in the evenings, save the occasional interruption from someone seeking food or beverage. The demon lord opened the paper only to be interrupted by the vexing squawk of his personal servant. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"

The demon lord turned to the green imp with a bored expression and asked, "What is it Jaken?" He could have reprimanded the imp for such insolence. Jaken had removed his seal of concealment. What if he had been discovered? Not wanting to dwell on this since Sesshomaru had other plans to consider.

"The wolf demon, Kouga…" Jaken was groveling at this point, for good reason.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed in rage as he placed his foot on the prostrate demon. Kouga and his family had remained in Tokyo, keeping close watch over the shrine and the Higurashi line since it was built. If Kouga had not been on his watch, there would be hell to pay. "What about him?" the demon lord's voice deepened in anger.

"He left to find his daughter when she strayed and gave birth to a hanyou pup. He was gone for half a year. Ayeme was too distraught to look after the priestess… Kagome has vanished, my lord!" Jaken whined as tears fell from his eyes.

Amber eyes narrowed and sparked angrily to red. He then stooped down, lifted the little green demon by the shirt collar, and brought him to eye level. "Tell me everything," he demanded.

They had been watching over the centuries as the shrine was built in Inuyasha Forest, the Bone Eater's Well was the center of the shrine, but over time had lost the prestige of being the reason for pilgrims to journey there. It was now just a place of worship or a place to visit and see history.

The old man that was Kagome's grandfather had kept the traditions of his ancestors as best he could, but when he passed away after Kagome graduated from high school four years ago, the place was sold off. Mrs. Higurashi couldn't be expected to keep up with the place on her own. Souta was a boy, but still young and Kagome was bound for college.

"Kouga and Ayame lost their daughter Hanna to a human boy," Jaken explained. "They forbade her to see him, but she did anyway. That Kouga is just too weak and soft-hearted. Unlike you, my lord. You would never allow such ridiculous behavior."

Sesshomaru glared as the pieces clicked into place. The wolf demon's daughter had fallen for some human boy and managed to mate him. When she found out she was to bear his child, she ran away. He wondered what punishment that wolf was going to give her, especially knowing he would face the demon lord's wrath for losing sight of his target for so long because of her. Now to think of the punishment he would give that short-sighted wolf. "That's not what I meant, Jaken," he commanded coldly. "Aside from that, you waited more than 3 years to tell me this?"

"A thousand pardons, my lord!" Jaken groveled in the air. He then responded, "No one knows where the priestess went. I only know that she has gone a long distance to attend college because her mother was worried about her."

"Worried?" the demon lord questioned.

"I overheard the younger brother talking to his mother. She said that Kagome had left because she could not get over the well sealing up and never seeing Inuyasha again," the imp cried out. "She thought it was best that Kagome not come back again."

The imp was dropped carelessly to the floor as the now adult fox demon poked his head in the door. "What was that about Kagome?" he asked as hope brightened his emerald eyes.

"This is not your concern, fox," Sesshomaru hissed.

"You idiot!" Jaken fussed as he began bouncing around, "What if he heard you?"

Shippo turned his head and saw Inuyasha tormenting Kirara. The two-tail was clearly angered and about to release her spell and stomp the hanyou good. "Don't worry, he's busy with Kirara."

The demon lord shook his head and asked, "Where is she now?"

"No one knows," Jaken answered. "She seems to have vanished and her mother and Souta never venture far from their new home."

"Watch them," Sesshomaru growled as he turned and began to leave. "She may return to visit them. Tell Kouga to keep a close watch on them and this time… don't mess up. If he does, I will personally see to his slow and painful death.

"You lost Kagome?" Shippo gasped, causing Sesshomaru to leave even faster.

"Do you always have to stick your nose into Lord Sesshomaru's business?" Jaken squawked.

"Do you?" Shippo retorted with narrow eyes.

The imp sulked. He was brought out of his self-righteous pitty party by the kitsune's voice, "Where was she last seen?"

"At her high school… with a boy named Hojo," Jaken responded with wide eyes. "Why? Does that mean anything?"

Shippo was already gone, he entered the living room to speak to his mate. When he got to Tokyo, he needed to find this Hojo guy.

Jaken muttered as he was left alone, "Why should the great Sesshomaru have to hunt down some stupid human girl? Why does he need to make that stupid half-breed happy by bringing him to her?"

With a sigh, Jaken left the kitchen and headed for the outside world once again. Groaning, he placed the golden pendant around his neck. His height stretched until he stood about 5 feet tall. His skin was dark and his hair was shorn clean from his head. His mouth was a bit wide and his nose a bit large, but he looked human. Wearing a plain black suit, he took off in the direction of the beach for a much needed walk.

Inuyahsa was now pinned to the ground as a transformed Kirara pressed her demon paw into his throat. Inuyasha pulled off his golden pendant and his hair went from black to silver. His eyes went from brown to golden. He flipped them again so he was pinning the two-tail to the ground. "Had enough?" he growled.

Kirara snarled and flipped him again before she jumped back to prepare the next pounce. Inuyasha glanced around them and noticed they were alone. He looked at Kirara with wide eyes and wondered, "Where did everybody go?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Alright everyone, it seems I have forgotten something extremely important and I am truly sorry that it was NOT mentioned before... I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, THE CHARACTERS, OR WHATEVER I FORGOT TO MENTION. By the way, please remember, reviews are love!**

Chapter 3- Love?

Her heart was racing like a humming bird's wings. The envelope in her hands was from the one school she had been aching to get into. Her grades had improved dramatically since middle school. High school was nearly as rough because her heart always longed to be elsewhere, but college was where she seemed to have pulled herself together.

Gone was the gangly girl that seemed to be awkwardly falling over things and saying whatever fool thing entered her head. She had been replaced with a shapely, fit, intelligent young woman of 22 years. Her hair was now evenly trimmed and the waves were much more even. She kept the fluffy bangs because they made her look a bit younger.

Her heart had left behind the memories of the feudal era in favor of Biology, Trigonometry, and Anatomy classes. Studies were in the forefront of her mind. This was the last day semester of her education in the realm of premedical school and she was getting offers for schools to continue her education. She had been aching to become a doctor.

One thing she had brought back with her from the feudal era was a love for nursing people back to health. She wanted to heal the sick and injured and change the world in another way. The world was at her feet, but her fate was in the contents of the envelope her hand gripped with white knuckles.

She passed by her kendo club, giving a wave into the window while the younger kids began warming up for their lesson. She smiled as she recalled wanting to learn because it reminded her so much of Inuyasha. Tears filled her eyes, but she sucked them back and pulled herself up tall. She had not allowed herself to think of him for so long now.

She was quite good and noticed a marked improvement in her spiritual powers. When in private, she would practice creating barriers, expanding them, and shaping them to protect only certain objects. She could throw small orbs of purification which were conjured from her own aura.

It was no difficulty for her to completely pull her powers inside, disguising herself as a normal human being. Since her return to the modern age, she had not sensed even one demon- not until she met her current roommate.

The small woman kept her hair dyed a different color each month claiming that she still could not decide which one look best. She was studying music and planning to become a professional opera star. Her skin was so pale and her eyes seemed like mirrors. They were dark, but seemed to reflect everything. Unfortunately, she would never be taller than about 4 feet. The girl came from a foster home in the United States. Her foster mother and father decided to send her back to her native home to study music in Japanese. Her foster family named her Lynn, but Kagome knew right away, she was a reincarnation of Kanna.

It wasn't long after Lynn arrived at the school that Kagome sensed her demonic aura. The girl was completely open about the little she knew of her natural lineage. She was the daughter of two hanyous that were killed in a battle.

Kagome knew from personal experience not to judge reincarnations based on the people they once were. After all, she was a reincarnation of Kikyo and while they had so much in common, they were completely different people. Aside from that, back in the feudal era, Kanna was just a spawn of Naraku that did his bidding. The evil that came from Naraku wasn't her fault.

Kagome was completely enraptured with the tale Lynn told of her life growing up and when she discovered she was half-demon. She had no idea that demons still existed. In the next couple of years, she had met so many low-level demons that Lynn introduced her to. When she asked about the higher level demons, Kanna claimed to know only one.

It was then that she met the daughter of a high ranking official in the government. She was a bird demon with red eyes and dark wavy hair, but her human form had the dark wavy hair always pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head and brown eyes. At first the reincarnation of Kagura seemed aloof and snobby, but soon she warmed up to the human and began to even hold conversations with her. She had joined their college shortly afterward as a professor in law. She had been practicing law for some time and planned to follow in her father's footsteps to become a politician.

The law professor, now known by her current name, Fuu Oshiro, was very open about herself and also about the amulets the higher ranking demons used. She explained that once the feudal era ended, many demons realized the need to conceal themselves behind these concealment spells and sought the help of a few monks. She had heard rumors of a choice few that knew a priestess that was strong enough to create a spell of concealment that was completely flawless. Kagome wondered at that, but too briefly to consider what her heart was hoping.

Questions of a demon's longevity came next. Kagura laughed and explained that youkai usually lived at least 1,000 years. Many of the greater demons lived longer than 3,000 or 4,000, but hanyous didn't live quite so long.

Kagome sighed. She never really expected Inuyasha would have lived that long. It saddened her briefly, but she had let go of her hopeful thinking long ago.

She then recalled Sesshomaru and asked, "Who is in charge of the Western lands?"

Professor Ishiro looked briefly to Lynn in silent questioning and then back to Kagome and answered, "Inukimi Nishi still controls the area under the guise of a politician and business owner, but she's thinking of retiring and letting the land go to her only son."

Kagome nodded and thought briefly, _"I guess this Inukimi is probably a descendant of Sesshomaru. He was the Lord of the Western lands in the feudal era."_

As her mind went over the events she recalled, she didn't see the hand that came up and around her face to cover her eyes. He whispered in her ear as a spark glinted in his eye, "Guess who?"

A smile came to her face as she knew exactly who it was. She could see his neatly cut brown hair and friendly blue eyes. "Hojo?" she guessed.

He laughed as he pulled his hand away and waited for her to turn herself to face him. She was smiling that breath-taking smile. His breath seemed to catch in his chest. She gave him a quick, chaste kiss, causing his heart to flutter.

It took him a moment to regain his composure and presented her with a pair of soft slippers. With a shy smile and blush, he informed, "I thought you would like them. They are supposed to be good for aching feet." At her confused expression he added, "you said your feet hurt from walking between all these classes since your bike got stolen.

"Oh," she responded. The gift was a bit odd, but she knew she should accept a gift from her boyfriend with enthusiasm. She offered her best fake smile and responded, "Thank you, Hojo. You are so thoughtful."

He smiled again and noticed the envelope in her hand. "What is that?" he asked.

She then realized she was still holding the unopened letter in her hand. With a shaky smile she responded, "I'm too nervous to open it."

Hojo took the envelope from her and raised an eyebrow. "May I," he requested.

She nodded nervously as he pulled the blade of his pocketknife through the top of the envelope. As he did, he noticed the return address was from the United States. Both his eyebrows went up as he looked at her in surprise. "Baylor?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip nervously. She had dated Hojo for the past four years and they had planned to both go to school in Tokyo. She never told him that her dream was to study at Baylor- actually, it was John Hopkin's but her family's meager situation could not afford the tuition.

Baylor was the best rated medical school at the lowest tuition rate. She sighed as she put her hand on his shoulder and guided him to the bench nearby. "Hojo," she began, "you know that medical school is my dream. While Tokyo has great schools, I need to study abroad- to get more experience in different places."

"But, dearest, we agreed to go to school here," he argued.

"No." She then looked him in the eyes, "You thought it was best for us. What I keep explaining is that if we truly love each other, we can wait. True love waits, Hojo."

He took in a deep breath and nodded. "That it does, my love." He then brightened, "No sense in arguing over it when we still have no idea whether you got in or not." He opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Miss Kagome Higurashi,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your application has been accepted to Baylor College of Medicine. Orientation begins on August 28__th__ and the dormitory will be available on the 25__th__._

The rest of the letter was a blur. She had been accepted! She did not notice the way his voice seemed to lose all enthusiasm the more he read on. Finally, he broke her from her trance as he handed her a separate piece of paper.

"It says that you also have received a full scholarship based on your grade point average," he informed in a flat voice.

Finally noticing his sad expression as he rose off the bench and ran a hand through his perfect brown hair, she rose to her feet to face him, eye to eye. "Hojo, I…"

He turned and offered the closest thing he could to a genuine smile, always the optimist, "Congratulations, Higurashi. I know you'll knock 'em dead."

She blinked and responded, "Umm, it's medical school. I'm hoping I don't knock anyone dead."

He took her by the shoulders and smiled, "You know what I mean."

She nodded as he leaned in and gave her a long, lingering kiss.

For him, the kiss was bitter-sweet. She was leaving him behind. He hoped her heart would remain loyal while she was away for the next 4 to 6 years- his had always belonged to her.

To her, the kiss was like a small bubble of colorlessness in a world of Technicolor. It felt dead and cold, like all the other kisses she had shared. As she turned away, she wondered if her heart would ever find someone it desired.

As she wondered through the park, she reread the letters until she heard the rush of water. She recalled sitting in a boat as it floated downstream and Inuyasha stood at the bow. She blinked back tears as she recalled how she felt the night prior when she held his head in her lap and he told her that she smelled good.

She bit her lip and turned her gaze to the skies. In a bitter expression, she wondered, _"Will my heart ever forget you, Inuyasha?"_

She felt the warmth of lips pressing against hers. Her eyes opened wide as she noticed the closed lids of her boyfriend framed by brown hair. His hands cupped her face as he pressed his tongue against her closed lips, begging for entrance.

She allowed him to kiss her with passion, but still felt nothing. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued to explore his mouth as he explored hers.

After a time they had to come up for air. His thumbs brushed the tears away and he raised a brow in confusion. "What is it, Kagome?"

"I'll miss you," she lied as she offered a watery smile.

"We will still write to each other," he reassured. "About three letters a week seems reasonable."

She smiled in response, but said nothing. He was always so precise- so organized... and so completely different than...

She suddenly remembered that she had so much she needed to do. "Hojo, sorry, but I have to get a work/study visa and pack and tell my roommate and the girls." She kissed him quickly and hurried away while calling out, "I still have to call my mom and Souta."

He smiled as he stood at the water's edge and looked at his reflection. Beautiful lotus flowers floated in the shallows as he looked around him. Such a romantic place should only exist in books, but somehow, Kagome never seems to notice.

It doesn't matter whether it's a beautiful flower or a lovely dress, she always seems to have her mind miles away from there. Kagome seemed like an unattainable goddess to him. They had dated since high school ended and yet she still felt like she was far too good for him. He tried, kami knows he tried, but nothing changed.

He sighed, "One day, Kagome. One day I will make you see how good we are together."

Kagome slowed her pace as she moved behind a tree, far from the park. Tears filled her eyes as she wondered, _"What is wrong with me? I have a good man that loves me. How can it feel so wrong when it is so right?" _

She was so angry at herself, but she couldn't seem to reason her way out of this. She simply told herself, "You love Hojo. He's good to you, has a future, is handsome, understanding, loving, kind…"

She continued on as she made her way back to the dormitory and her room. She had work tonight and still had so much to do. She had one more final exam tomorrow and needed to find some time to study.

~0~

The outfit was a bit short… and black, but the tips were good and she needed the money. She would have to find a job in the states as soon as she got there, but would work through the summer while she was here.

As she wiped down the tables, she thought of all the things she had yet to do. Her mother and Souta were so proud of her and her friends were thrilled as they had heard American men were _sooo HOT!_ They wanted her to send them back "a few good specimens."

As she continued to wipe sown table four, a man came with his wife and a couple of kids. They seemed so familiar. The husband had his hair cropped short. The straight, black hair framed a familiar face. His eyes were an unusual shade of blue. His wife looked like she might be half-European. Her hair was brilliant red and hung loosely on her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled like two emeralds and both appeared to be very fit.

The children were adorable mixtures of the couple. Their oldest appeared to have a baby with her. Kagome frowned- they were too young to have grandchildren.

One of the other waitresses came to the table to take their order as Kagome finished the last of her tables. She kept feeling eyes boring holes in her. Whoever the couple was, they were not demons.

Through meeting Kagura and Kanna, she had learned how to detect the concealment spells created by demons. This family had no spells she could detect around them.

As she turned her gaze to the clock behind the customers, she noticed the man was staring at her and nudged his wife to get her attention. The red-head turned and offered a glare.

Kagome smirked internally as she turned her head away, "Don't worry, I'm not interested."

8 pm, her shift was over. She breezed past the couple on her way to the time clock. As she rushed by, she heard the woman tell her husband, "Will you stop staring at the waitresses? Aren't I enough for you?"

Kagome smirked as she punched out, but didn't hear the rest of the conversation.

"Ayame, don't you think she looked a lot like…" he began only to be whacked in the head.

"Who cares who she looked like? I think you're just making excuses. Now let's eat in peace," she commanded as Kouga simply nodded. She was in a bad mood today and he was not in the mood to fight with her. After all, the girl didn't look that much like Kagome.

~0~

"I don't see why _I_ have to go back to Japan," Inuyasha murmured as he passed another box to Shippo. "It's my royal pain in the ass brother that is finally getting his title. All I get is some apartment and a bunch of bullshit memories."

The fox demon rolled his green eyes and took the box from the grumpy Inuyahsa.

"I know you guys don't get along," Shiori said as she finished wiping down the floor in the living room, "but the least you could do is be there for support."

Inuyasha raised an irritated eyebrow and argued, "_No_, the least I could do is stay the hell out of the way. That means staying here."

Shippo walked out the door and mumbled, "Don't bother arguing with him, Shiori, he just gets angrier." He then added with a mischievous glint in his eye, "Besides, when Sesshomaru gets here and finds out he's unwilling to go, he'll just stuff him in a suitcase and…"

With that they were off. Shippo was racing, full speed down the stairs with Inuyasha hot on his tail. The fox demon had released the spell and Inuyasha couldn't catch him.

The hanyou finally pulled off the necklace of concealment and was nearly flying. Shippo looked back to see the tell-tale silver locks and golden eyes bearing down on him and screamed in terror as tears came to his eyes. He scrambled along, but it was no use. The silver haired pursuer was already standing over him, holding him up by the collar.

"Stuff me in a suitcase, huh?" Inuyasha growled and whacked him in the head. "I'll stuff you in a suitcase and there'd still be room enough for a nightlight you little fox."

Shippo released his top on Inuyahsa's head only for it to be swiped away by his claws. With a huff, Shippo regrouped and shouted, "Fox fire!" With a blast of blue flame, Inuyasha was now engulfed. The little fox demon's powers had grown over the centuries.

By the time Inuyasha overcame the blue flames Shippo had made it to the base of the stairs and placed his concealment pendant back around his neck. His face was flushed from the exertion. He was hunched over with his hands on his knees, panting.

He looked up to see a tall man in a silver Italian suit in expensive loafers. His black hair was waist-length, pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His amber eyes sparkled with impatience as he looked at his watch.

"Fighting in the stairwell again?" he asked.

"S-sorry," Shippo stammered as he straightened himself.

Inuyasha made his appearance just as the concealment spell returned. His black, unkempt hair hung loosely around his shoulders. He was sporting a pair of torn jeans and a faded red t-shirt, both fitting his body closely. "You stupid fox! I'm gonna get you!" he shouted, not noticing his brother standing in front of them. He proceeded to grab the fox by the top of the head.

"Put him down, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru commanded. "We need to leave- now." The tall figure turned on his heels and climbed into the back of the waiting limo.

Inuyasha came to the back window and asked, "Where's your stuff? Don't tell me it's back there with you."

The driver's side window rolled down, revealing a dark skinned, dark-eyed man who squawked, "You idiot! Lord Sesshomaru's possessions are already in Japan at the western mansion. I had them delivered personally."

"Excuse me," Inuyasha commented sarcastically, sending the driver into a fit of rage.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru commanded, bringing the imp back to his senses, "drive."

"Yes, my lord," he answered as he rolled up the window.

Inuyasha and Shippo stood in the walkway and watched the limo continue on toward the airport. Shippo jumped up and whacked Inuyasha in the head. "Come on, we gotta get to the airport!"

Inuyasha grumbled as they placed the last box in the van and returned upstairs. He took a breath and shook his head. Today he was saying goodbye to New York and the life he had built there. Soon he would be in Japan, watching his older brother officially become a demon lord. "What's the big deal?" he wondered aloud. "He's been calling himself the lord of the western lands for centuries now."

Shippo finished loading the boxes as Shiori jumped into the van. His phone buzzed, causing him to jump slightly. When he saw who was calling, he looked around to make certain Inuyasha didn't hear. "Kouga?" he asked.

"Still no luck, Shippo," the wolf demon responded. "Is dog-breath around you?"

"Kinda late to ask you dummy," Shippo responded.

"Be careful," Kouga warned. "I may race to the airport just to beat you senseless the moment you arrive."

Shippo sighed, "Yeah yeah… whatever."

"I dunno. I thought I saw her the other day at a restaurant, but she didn't look right."

"How do you mean."

"She was older and her hair was different."

"You IDIOT!" Shippo shouted into the phone. "Don't you get it? It's been 7 years that have passed in this time since you saw her. SHE WILL LOOK OLDER!"

"Alright. Calm down," he reassured. "No worries, I'll go back during the week and get her info from the manager."

"Yeah?" the fox demon asked. "This time, don't screw up. Sesshomaru has promised if you screw up again, he will personally see to your slow, painful death."

Kouga gulped. It took him a moment before he added, "Just why is it Sesshomaru wants the priestess?"

"I don't know," Shippo answered honestly. "I think it has to do with something he promised Rin on her deathbed."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Encounters

Kagome was busting her backside working at the diner full time now that school had ended. She only had 2 more months before she had to move to the United States and get a new job… and get used to an entirely new place- not to mention a new college campus.

It was nearly a month ago that she received another acceptance letter… from John Hopkins University. They did offer her a small scholarship, but the tuition alone was more than double for Baylor. Even though she knew she never would be able to make up the difference for the University, she held out hope that some miracle would happen that would cause all her dreams to come true. It was true that Baylor was a wonderful medical school, but the prestige of John Hopkins University caused a sparkle to come to the girl's eyes.

As she wiped down another table, she could feel the distinct feeling of a pair of eyes boring holes in here back. It wasn't surprising since the lecherous boss had decided to shorten the uniform skirts by another inch. Kagome rolled her eyes as she pulled herself up when the table was clean.

Sure there was probably better, but she needed the money and didn't feel like giving up even a day of work to look for another job. She turned abruptly to see the face of her friend and fellow waitress Yuka. Her eyes were puffy and red as she held a tissue to her nose. She looked absolutely terrible.

"Yuka!" Kagome cried as she brought the back of her hand to the sniffling girl's forehead. "You look terrible… and you're burning up!"

"Sorry, Kagome," she sniffled, "I don't know how I caught a cold in the summer."

Kagome gave a small, understanding smile and answered, "It can happen. People come in here all the time when they're sick, looking for a cup of tea or some soup." She leaned against the table to rest her sore feet as her shift was nearly over. "You should go home and rest," Kagome suggested.

The girl turned and glared daggers at the plump figure behind the bar that was looking longingly at another waitress as she grabbed a tray of food and headed to table 18. "That pig Hoishi will never let me go."

Kagome placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder and proposed an idea, "How about I stay and work your shift so you can go home and sleep?"

"Kagome!" she gasped. "B-but- but… what about your date with Hojo?"

The long haired girl responded with a kind smile and answered, "Hojo? I can see him anytime, but you need to rest. He'll understand."

Yuka looked at her suspiciously, "Kagome, if you keep blowing him off like this, he'll move on. Why do you keep avoiding him anyways?"

The cheerful waitress' smile fell. She had learned a long time ago that sharing certain matters of the heart with her friends only caused trouble. Plastering a fake smile on her face, she responded, "He'll understand- especially when he hears you were sick. I remember all the stuff you guys did for me in middle school so I could pass. You know, I was once sick, too?"

Yuka finally offered a smile and a sweet hug. "You are the best!" she sighed. When she ended her embrace, she looked into her long-time friend's eyes and commented, "I know you really don't love Hojo. Why don't you just let him down easy?"

Trying to hide the surprise in her expression from her friend, she answered, "What are you meaning? I've been with Hojo for four years now."

Her friend answered, "And your heart is somewhere else." She took her reluctant friend aside and quietly informed her, "I can see that far away look you get when Hojo does something romantic for you. You can't trick me with that happy face since it's completely fake, Kagome. You never talk about Hojo unless someone brings him up."

"Yuka," Kagome placed her hands on her friend's shoulders, "go home. Everything will be fine. If you see Hojo, tell him I covered your shift and I'll call him later, okay?"

Her friend nodded, "Okay, Kagome."

Yuka began to make her way out of the restaurant as she remembered the day that Kagome told them that Inuyasha was never coming back. She was crying and seemed to be in such emotional pain, but it was only for the moment. The next day she was smiling and having a wonderful time, but it was a hollow shell. Everyone knew Kagome was still in love with the unusual boyfriend she once had- everyone… except Kagome and Hojo.

Hojo seemed completely oblivious as his eyes danced when in her presence. He brought her all kinds of gifts and did so many romantic things for her, but Kagome seemed to just not notice them.

Her friends often wondered why she didn't go find Inuyasha and tell him that she still had feelings for him, but they were young too and knew how hard it was to completely throw yourself at a guy that left you… and was two-timing you. Come to think of it, she was pretty mean to him.

Yuka shook her head as she made her way down the street the public transit. Maybe Inuyasha had left her for his ex. Kagome didn't talk about her much and Yuka wondered if the woman was really pretty… maybe she was nice too. If so, Inuyashsa probably went back to her. Yuka sighed again as she boarded public transit.

~0~

Papers, files, documents! Taking over his mother's position was a royal pain in the ass! Sesshomaru groaned inwardly as he looked over another document that needed his signature. He was starting to think like Inuyahsa. Turning his gaze to the window, he released a huff as he recalled the wonderful feeling of traveling through Japan and fighting demons along the way.

He had been at this for the past few days. The ceremony had been complete and he was now the Lord on the Western Province among his kind. His mother had been driving him mad about producing an heir to the empire, but Seshhomaru refused to simply take a woman to produce an heir. He wanted to find a demoness that was strong, intelligent, and ready to bear children. Her appearance was of little importance.

Shaking his thoughts away from him, he decided to continue his work for a while longer. He only had a few more documents to go before the stack was complete. No wonder his mother was so stiff and emotionless. Being surrounded by mountains of paperwork day after day can't be good for anyone.

~0~

Inuyasha made his way down the perfectly polished marble hallways with an expression of annoyance. It was so boring here! At first he was completely thrilled to see his father's home as he had never been here, but soon the thrill wore off. There were endless ceremonies and speeches. He had to dress in formal attire almost all the time and he often wondered why he was allowed to take the damn monkey suit off to go to bed and shower. His step-mother insisted that her servants do "something with that ridiculous hair."

He was making faces as he could still hear her annoying voice ringing in his mind like a bell. It was maddening! "No wonder Sesshomaru acts like he has a stick stuck so far up his ass," the hanyou muttered as he casually leaned against the wall. He knew he was standing on the other side of the door to the office where the devil himself was working.

Knowing Sesshomaru would be bothered by his scent in a few moments, Inuyasha stood there with a smirk, allowing a white fang to peek out from under his lips. He just adored tormenting his half-brother… and he was about to drop a real bombshell on him.

The angry lord opened the door to the office with a growl of annoyance. "Move your annoying presence elsewhere, half-breed," he hissed as he glared at the smirking hanyou. "…or would you like me to move it for you?" he added as he flexed his claws, ready to fight.

Inuyasha made no move to start or finish anything as a shrill voice sing-songed, "No fighting in this castle! It was your decision to bring him with you, Sesshomaru."

The demon lord began to feel a headache coming on. Between this paperwork, his mother, and the idiot half-breed, he was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic, even in this huge castle. He turned his amber eyes to his idiot half-brother and asked, "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to go back to New York." He then looked at his older brother and added angrily, "I don't see why I had to come here in the first place since _you_ are the one that has become Lord of the Western lands."

He did not respond, causing the two to be thrown into a staring contest.

Finally, Inuyasha caved with a "Keh, should've known better than to get into a staring contest with a statue."

Ignoring the insult and stupidity, he asked a question, "Is it so uncomfortable for you in Japan?"

Inuyasha glared at his half-brother and responded angrily as he folded his arms over his chest, "No." His golden eyes decided the wall was suddenly very interesting as his dark eyebrows came into an angry look. He'd rather die than admit his weakness to the high and mighty icicle king.

Being here was just painful. As they went through the airport, her face seemed to be everywhere, yet nowhere. His hopes had been raised so many times in the last 500 years and he couldn't handle that shattering in his chest anymore. She was gone, but he couldn't let her go.

As a private investigator, he had the ability to look up people's backgrounds and various bits of information. He had searched for Kagome for years and years. He came up with the shrine, but it didn't look the same and the family was no longer Higurashi. He was too late. She was probably married with a couple of kids by now. He just didn't have the heart to look it up, to see her with another man's last name.

Sesshomaru wasn't as completely unfeeling as his brother thought. He understood that the hanyou was hurting in ways he could only imagine… but preferred not to. The idiot shared the same weakness their father had for human women. What's worse was the fact that he had been betrayed by a miko before and yet here he was, chasing another one and chasing her through half a millennia.

The demon sighed inwardly, keeping his stoic exterior. "Go find the fox and go to Tokyo."

Inuysha raised a brow and allowed a fang to show through his half smirk, "You are telling me to go out for a night on the town?" Rather than stay to argue and make the new lord angry, he decided a night away from the hidden and stiff world of demon royalty would be a wonderful distraction.

As he turned to go, he couldn't help but wonder, "Why is it you are suddenly being somewhat nice to me?"

Sesshomaru just glared at the hanyou and responded coldly, "Just go, half-wit."

"Icicle ass," The dog-eared hanyou shot back over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru felt it was above him to get into an insult match with the brat. Besides, it would have upset her. He recalled all the times he came to see Rin and her family. The girl had grown into a very strong and sweet woman. Her children would always speak to him with respect and dignity.

As he finished the last of the papers, he decided to go into town himself. There was a dive of a restaurant that Shippo had the wolf had given as a possible location for the priestess. According to Shippo, she was not working the dinner shift tonight, but he could look at the place and maybe extract some information about the waitress that looked like her and even had the same name.

He stacked the documents neatly and rose to leave the room. As he came to the door he summoned his retainer with his usual voice, "Jaken."

It was only a moment before the green, toad-like creature came to him. "You called, Lord Sessomaru?"

"Please file the documents on my desk and prepare a car for me," he commanded without even looking down. "I will be taking the car tonight- alone."

"But Master Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted, thinking the taiyoukai should have an escort of some kind.

"Is there a problem, Jaken?" he asked as he threw an icy glare over his shoulder.

Jaken straightened and responded quickly, "No, Lord Sesshomaru, I have said nothing. You are perfectly capable of…" The squeaky voice was getting fainter and fainter as the Lord made his way down the hall to his quarters.

His mind drifted back to the day that he said farewell to his ward. She had lived to an old age. Her hair was now white as snow and much thinner, but the smile on her face was a radiant light that seemed to cut through the sadness. Her life was waning and she requested audience with him.

"_Lord Sesshomaru," he aged voice croaked as he made his way to her bedside. His hand gripped Tenseiga as he wished with all his heart he could bring her back this time. But her life had been spared twice and he knew that she would not cheat death forever. _

"_Rin," he responded as he felt a tug at his cold heart strings. She had always been the one to see through the coldness of his heart. She could change him, when no one else dared to try. More than anyone else, he felt connected to her. Human or demon did not matter, she was his daughter._

"_Promise me," she pleaded, "promise me that you will do what you can for Inuyasha. I have lived in the same village near The Bone-Eater's well since Lady Kagome was taken back to her world." Stopping to catch her breath, she smiled knowing he was patiently waiting for her. She continued as she gripped his clawed hand, "He's hurting. And no matter what you think of him, he is your brother. Please, help him find Kagome."_

_He recalled watching as the fox youkai , the monk, and demon-slayer's offspring were gathered by the bed. Rin's own children gathered by the bed as well- three sons and one daughter, all with cloths in hand and tears being shed. Their father had died a few months prior._

_Sesshomaru blinked. What was he supposed to do that could help the idiot half-breed anyway? He was a future lord not some time traveler. As Rin quietly passed away, he could feel her telling him, "Follow Kaori, my daughter, she will lead the way."_

~0~

Kagome glanced at her watch and gave a long sigh as she grabbed the tray of food for table five. Putting on her best smile, she placed plates of food in front of the customers. _"Even while I was traveling with Inuyasha I wasn't this tired!" _she thought as she gathered her energy to keep from collapsing. This wasn't the first time she'd pulled a double shift, but it was the first time she'd done it three days in a row.

As she made it back to the bar, she went behind it and took a seat, about to drop.

"One more hour, Kags," the bartender Akane informed her. She gave a knowing smile as she wiped down a glass. College kids always pushed themselves so hard.

"I'm gonna die," Kagome groaned. "I'm gonna drop dead right here. There won't be anything left but the chalk outline tomorrow."

The maroon haired bartender chuckled at her antics and responded, "I know you're exhausted, but I think the old toad is closing up." She motioned toward the door.

Kagome turned her weary eyes to the door to see Mr. Hoishi close the glass entry doors and pull his key from his pockets. In his haste to close, he dropped the keys and had to bend to pick them up.

Both women at the bar sputtered in laughter as the over sized man bent over to pick up his keys, straining the seams on his overly taxed trousers. A loud sound erupted from the man's backside, causing Kagome to fall off her bar stool holding her sides as she tried to laugh as silently as possible.

Akare was trying her best to keep a straight face as Hoishi turned his red-faced gaze to the bar. The woman finally lost it as a very distinguished man came through the doors to stand before the portly man that was still bent over, picking up his keys. The expression on his face was completely priceless as he raised an elegant eyebrow and glared at Hoishi.

The sputtering bartender missed the conversation between the two as she was now hunched over, laughing like a loon. "What happened?" Kagome hissed.

The bartender waved and whispered, "Never… mind... Tell you… later." She finally gathered her composure- what was left of it anyway and informed Kagome, "You have a customer."

Kagome groaned and made a face as she grabbed her notebook.

"Come on, Kags," she coaxed. "He's all dressed up and that means he's gonna be a good tipper."

Kagome put on her "I'm not tired" smile and took off to the door. She finally saw him. His hair fell down to touch the middle of his back in a midnight shade of black and all pulled into a thick ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was wearing a grey suit that nearly looked silver. His face… she was sure she had seen it before, but something wasn't right. She couldn't place what it was.

His skin was lighter than most, but somehow it suited the man especially with those eyes. They sparkled a golden amber, causing the man to seem exotic, but to Kagome, somehow familiar. She came up to the man, shaking off that voice in the back of her head telling her to run for her life.

He was clearly annoyed with the man. He had a foul smell that reminded Sesshomaru of pigs rolling in their own filth. It took all his resolve to keep from kicking the man square in his over-sized back side as he was bent over. The foul creature grumbled something about being closed, but Sesshomaru was not in the mood to argue with the stinky pig man.

His gaze turned in front of him as a waitress approached. She was slightly taller and her body was more shapely. She was now a woman… a beautiful woman. Her hair was shiny and deep black, falling in waves down to the middle of her back. He noticed how her breath hitched as his eyes met hers and wondered if she recognized him.

"_Foolishness," _he scolded inwardly_. "The disguise is completely undetectable. No miko could see through it then and none will now."_ His golden-amber eyes moved down to her really long legs and stopped at those shapely hips as he thought, _"I see her taste for short skirts has not changed."_

She came up to him and gathered her composure. She was leading him to a table and apologizing for her boss. He recognized that voice. It was her. Did she have any idea how long they had been searching for her?!

He was being led to the table and was silently grateful to the miko for rescuing him from the terrible odor coming from the overweight man at the door. Catching a glimpse of her long shapely legs that tapered into lovely, rounded hips under the not so concealing skirt, the demon lord caught his breath. Were her outfits this short when they were chasing Naraku? He didn't recall as he knew that his thoughts were occupied elsewhere.

Besides, he had to mentally scold himself that this was Inuyasha's wench. He was on a mission to find her and bring the half-witted half-breed back together with her. Rin would have wanted him to bring them happiness.

His thoughts were interrupted again as he was seated and she unknowingly crossed her arms under her chest in her exhaustion. It was causing her to squeeze her cleavage together and upward. Inside, he was in a battle with his lesser thoughts. The woman was tempting, but human… and above all, not his.

Now that the tall man was seated, she got a really good look at him. He was so tall and imposing... and those piercing golden amber-eyes were quite disarming. He was one of the most striking men she recalled seeing in this dive. He was clean and polished- even his nails seemed to shine, completely even.

She physically shook her head as Inuyasha's face came to her mind. _"Get it together, girl!" _she mentally shook herself and screamed inside her head_. "This guy is clearly not Inuyasha!" _ Her mind began to conjure images of his older half-brother, silver hair flying behind his regal self. Now she shook her head and widened her eyes as she thought to herself, _"I really need to get some rest if I'm seeing him."_

The waitress nearly jumped when her customer spoke loudly, "Did you hear me?"

Her cheeks felt hot as she turned a subtle shade of pink. She grabbed her notebook and placed the pen on the surface of a clean sheet of paper. "I'm so sorry, sir," she placated. "We have several specials today if you would like…"

He waved a hand and responded, "No need. I have dined already and would just like a cup of tea."

"Oh," she responded, She could see it now. She would go back to the bar and order a cup of tea for the customer. If she got any tip for this, it would be a penny."

As she made her way back to the bar, she was stopped dead in her tracks by the customer's deep, melodious voice, "It is nice to meet you, Kagome."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey all, updating sooner because I am really having fun with this story! By the way, if I make any mistakes, please let me know since I am kinda new to the Inuyasha fandom.**

Chapter 5- Inuyasha's Choice

The moment completely winded her. She stared wide-eyed at the customer that looked too familiar and had now just called her by her first name. Her heart pounded like a drum in her throat as her note pad fell to the floor.

Oddly, the man's brows furrowed slightly and his eyes held a spark of amusement. "What ails you?" he asked, trying to pull her out of her shocked daze.

His voice. It was so familiar. She knew this person, but she wasn't sure where she knew him from. Thoughts of silver hair filled her mind, but she brushed them aside as soon as they came. This was not Inuyasha. The personality was much too cold and aloof… but…

Her sparkling eyes dared to take a better look at him. He was taller than Inuyasha and he was much more put together. His hair was perfectly in place and pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyebrows were perfectly groomed and he seemed very muscular under his suit.

The customer now scowled at her and asked, "Is it your intention to stare at me all night?"

She suddenly snapped out of her embarrassing trance and shook her head quickly. "N-no, sir," she said quickly as her cheeks became pink from embarrassment. She took a deep breath and regained her composure before explaining, "I'm sorry. You just… well, you kind of look like someone I once knew and when you said my name I thought you…"

He gave a smirk, causing a chill to go up and down her spine. Someone she once knew caused fear when he smirked like that. She dismissed it as a lack of sleep and a very long three days of work.

"You have a name badge, correct?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," she responded as she looked down at the pin on her left side with her name printed in clear letters- K-A-G-O-M-E. Now her previous blush deepened and extended down her neck. "Gosh. Sorry, lack of rest," she explained.

He nodded along with her as she seemed to stand there for a moment, trying to decide whether to go duck behind the bar and hide herself from further embarrassment or just die right there. He then raised a brow and asked, "My tea?"

The movement was a bit sluggish, but she suddenly snapped up and responded, "Tea! Sorry, I'll get it right away."

His expression remained completely placid, but inside, he was amused. The miko's mind was all over the place. He could feel some of the power the small creature possessed, but it was nothing to the power she truly had. How on earth such a scatter-brained person could have that much power he'd never know, but then, the same could be said for the hanyou as well.

Kagome came back to the bar red-faced with her head down. "Well, what's with the long face?" Akane asked as she wondered why the waitress was coming to the bar rather than going to the kitchen with the man's order.

She placed a weary hand on the bar and mumbled, "One tea for the man at table 12."

The burgundy haired bar tender scoffed, "That's it? No food?" She whipped her head around, causing her short hair to graze her face as her eyes fell on the businessman. It wasn't often they had people come in for just a simple cup of tea. His amber gaze met her brown eyes and the seriousness seemed to penetrate her soul. She wiped out a clean mug and responded, "One tea coming right up."

~0~

The club was loud and flashes of colorful lights did nothing to help the dark-haired male that was assumed to be an American- since that was where his passport said he was from. The lights strobed on all the faces and bodies that were grinding and writhing to the music. With the brief flashes, all he kept seeing was her face. Out of all these people in this damned city, one of them was her, but where she was and what she was doing, he was too afraid to think of looking. The _"what ifs?" _were burning holes in his soul and ripping his already tattered heart to shreds.

Yet another curious girl began to writhe near him seductively, but she was not good enough to even provide him with a much needed distraction. It was true that in New York he would have his way with a few of the women, but that was there. In New York, he was assured he wouldn't run into her and so he knew she would never catch him in the act.

Even then, it didn't really matter. Within the past century or two he'd realized that nothing really gave him what he needed- acceptance and love. No one really offered him either. Sure, Shippo and Shiori were wonderful companions and they looked after him with such care, but they really were more into each other and their family to understand what it was like for the lonely hanyou.

His brother Sesshomaru had money and power, but that was his life's ambition after all. Even if most would find the life rather cold and empty, the daiyoukai seemed to actually be happy with it and it alone.

Inuyasha took the drink in his hand as Shippo and Shiori began to make their way back toward the table, both dripping in sweat and panting from the exertion of the wild dance. His brown eyes regarded the amber liquid in the cup as he swirled it. The ice cubs were nearly gone now and then what?

"Hey, Inuyasha," Shippo panted, "there's a brunette on the dance floor… says she wants to talk… to you."

He took a seat while Shiori found hers next to him. Their intertwined hands never separated, even once. Inuyasha's eyes looked at the interlaced fingers of the couple as the two ordered a round of drinks.

"What's the matter?" Shiori asked as she noticed the depressed look on Inuyasha's face. It was normal for him to be moody and sometimes a bit sad, but right now, his eyes seemed to focus on his drink while the corners of his mouth drooped.

He shrugged and allowed the frown to deepen before he responded, "Nothing." It was more than nothing, but he wasn't about to say.

Shippo tried to discreetly lean to one side and murmured into Shiori's ear, "He's thinking about her."

Shiori nodded and turned back to see Inuyasha roll his eyes and grumble, "Oh for Kami's sake! I am right here! I can hear everything you're saying."

"Look," Shippo said as he tried to diffuse the situation, "I just didn't think you wanted to talk about her. That's why…"

His head shot up as he glared with cold eyes, "You're damn right I don't want to talk about her."

The table became quiet again and the three of them sat quietly while Inuyasha sulked and nursed his bourbon. He didn't know why he seemed to like this stuff, being from Japan and all, but he was grateful they had this in Tokyo, too.

While Inuyasha was pondering his feelings about bourbon and trying his best to distract himself from thoughts of her, Shippo and Shiori were steeling glances at each other. The two tried to form a plan to cheer the brooding warrior up.

He suddenly downed the liquid and turned to grab his coat, causing the two to look at him in confusion. "Inuyasha, we just got here," Shippo informed him.

After he pulled his jacket on, he turned to the couple he came with. "Ima walk back," he informed them.

Shippo turned his alarmed green eyes to his wife and then back to his friend, "Are you crazy? How will you find it with the concealment spell on the palace?"

He just tapped the side of his nose in response. "Don't worry about me, Shippo," he smirked. "I know what I'm doing." He then added, "Besides, I gotta pack."

Shippo was really alarmed now. He rose from his seat quickly and asked, "What?!"

He smirked again and informed the kitsune, "I don't belong here. Back then I did, but now…" He trailed off as he looked down sadly. He than added, "I know she's here, but she's probably married."

His eyes became bitter as he added with a bit of venom, "Don't you understand it's killing me to be here?"

Shippo had enough. Inuyasha had been sulking the better part of 500 years. It wasn't as if he was the only one that loved Kagome- it wasn't as if he was the only one that _lost_ Kagome. Actually, she wasn't gone. She was out there and they all were looking for her- except Inuyasha. He could be helping them find her, but he turned down every chance to find the miko they all loved and trusted. The kitsune was fuming.

Shiori caught the look of rage on her husband's face and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Shippo," she tried, "please don't get upset. Inuyasha's been drinking and you know how he gets."

"You!" the red-head growled as his fists pounded the table, upsetting the drinks. "You think you're the only one hurting? She was like a mother to me- my only mother! I was alone and stuck with… you!" He gestured angrily, "Shiori lost a kind hearted friend that helped save her and her mom. And look at Miroku and Sango; they _never _got to see her again! At least we have a chance."

Inuyasha found his feet and pounded the table with his fist as well as he glared at the younger. "You have no idea, Shippo. You need to back down because I won't be responsible for my actions if you keep me here. Everywhere I look in this damn country, I see her face. Every time I breathe, I smell her scent. It's driving me crazy!"

"Yeah, I know, you're in love," Shippo responded as he sank into his seat slowly. He allowed himself a moment to calm himself before he spoke, "You know what's really stupid? All that time Kagome was with us, you never told her even once how you felt, but when she disappeared for good, you decided you couldn't live without her."

The frown deepened on Inuyasha's face as he thought about what Shippo said. He never once revealed the truth about how he felt about Kagome. He always thought there would be more time for him to find the right words. Once she came back to her time, he thought they'd get a chance to go back to his time and talk about it. For once, they had peace and he would have time.

But the fates had another plan and he was ripped back into his time and the well was sealed and remained sealed to this very day. It was his fault he never spoke up as he should have, but it was of little consolation now, this was what he was left with. If Inuyasha did not have the concealment talisman on his neck, they would see his ears droop.

Without any warning, Inuyasha was gone. Shippo and Shiori glanced at each other sadly knowing they would not be able to make him feel better. Shiori could have scolded her mate for his harsh comments, but they were true.

Shippo finally broke the silence, "Damn! We're so close, I can feel it! And here he goes, running back to New York."

Shiori shook her head sadly, "It can't be helped, Shippo. Until he can accept the past and learn to move past it, he won't be able to move forward." She looked into her mate's brilliant green eyes and added, "You moved forward and are positive we will find her, but you still hurt too."

He leaned into his mate's embrace and they began to move to the beat of a slower song. He leaned his slightly taller frame down and buried his nose in her neck, inhaling her scent and bringing him comfort. He pressed a kiss there where his mark was. "We will find her, Shiori."

"Yes we will," she agreed with a blissful smile. She then pulled back and corrected, "Actually, Sesshomaru has already found her… technically Kouga did, but…"

His eyes lit up brilliantly as he grabbed her shoulders. "He has? When? Where? What do you mean Kouga did?" he ratted off excitedly.

"Hold on," she smiled as she pulled up the text message he sent to her.

**Have located Kagome at the restaurant where the wolf thought he saw her. I will contact you when I learn more about her.**

Shippo's eyes sparkled as he nearly whispered, "We did it."

They both looked at each other happily as they continued to dance. Inuyasha would pack, yes, but Sesshomaru would get home before his half-brother even made it to the door. They had nothing to worry about.

~0~

Kagome glanced at her watch again with a sigh. She and Akane were helping in the back because the lazy bastard Hoishi hired was a no show and probably would be fired, leaving everyone to pick up his slack.

Sending up a silent prayer with tears in her eyes, Kagome hoped against hope that the last public transport was running late. Everyone on shift tonight lived on the opposite side of town from her and she knew her only option was a cab or walking. Her feet were about to fall off and she was nearly ready to fall apart. The stress was just too much.

As she scrubbed the last dish, she sucked back her tears of exhaustion and hopelessness while her mind conjured images of Houston and Baylor. The text books, the residency, and the medical degree- the reason she put up with all this shit. Her dream was finally coming true.

Akane turned to her friend and commented, "You know, that last customer you had was a really odd guy."

Kagome smirked as she placed her dish in the rack and watched as the rack went under the sterilizer. "Yeah, he was different. It isn't that often that we see such a well-dressed guy in here, but he reminded me of someone I can't remember." The raven haired woman had a far away look in her eyes that proved her mind was elsewhere as she made her way to the time clock.

Akane gave a light chuckle and reiterated, "He reminds you of someone you can't remember? That has to be the strangest comment I have ever heard."

The waitress laughed as she took out her time card while her cheeks were lightly dusted with a pink blush. "Sorry, I know I'm really out of it right now. I just hope the last bus hasn't left yet."

The red-haired woman turned to her friend and insisted, "Look, if it has, I'll give you a ride, Higurashi." When her friend shook her head and held her hand up, she pressed, "You do so much here and you are such an awesome person. Let me help you out."

"Akane," Kagome replied, "I couldn't do that to you. Your kids are with your mom and she needs to sleep as much as they do. You need to get back to them."

"Kags," She pressed, knowing the nickname always got to her.

"No. I won't take you from your kids a moment longer than Hoishi already does."

The bartender's lips thinned as she finally caved to her friend's resolve. "You are just too stubborn, Kagome." As the two left the building, Akane gave her a one-armed hug and commanded, "Be safe, Dr. Higurashi."

Kagome smiled sweetly and responded, "I will. You tell Aiki, Kiko, and your mom hi for me."

The tall, auburn-haired woman took out a cigarette and lit up as she headed to her junker car. It seemed to be such a shame that a wonderful, smart, pretty woman should have to drive such a terrible looking car.

Her outfit dirty, her body sore in so many places, Kagome made her way to the bench to wait for the last bus. The exhausted waitress removed her shoes and found why the bottom of her feet hurt so much. Holes were worn clean through the material on both, but worse on the right. An angry red blister, about the size of her end of her thumb was screaming in pain. On the right, she found the blister had long ago busted and was now rubbed to the point of bleeding slightly.

"Argh," she moaned as she dug through her purse for a few items. With a groan, she placed several items along the bench next to her thigh. Traveling to the Feudal Era had taught her to always be prepared, that was the reason for all the stuff in the large purse. With a few winces and some lowly uttered curses, she cleaned and dressed the right before she used a sterilized pin to relieve the pressure on the left before she cleaned and dressed it, too.

Inhaling sharply, she noticed a figure moving toward her out of the darkness on the other side of the street. Terror seized her quickly, but her presence of mind forced her to act. Her shaky hand moved slowly to her purse and began to dig frantically before they grazed over a cold metal tube. It wasn't the larger tube that was the hairspray, but the one with a flip open top and very potent contents.

With a quick movement, she brought the canister in front of her. She knew her spiritual powers would not work on a human, so she had to resort to other methods to subdue attackers. "Don't move," she warned.

The figure slowed his movements toward her and he lifted his hands into the air in a gesture of peace. She heard that familiar voice again, "I will not harm you, Kagome."

She let out a puff of air in relief. After a moment, she began to put her things away as the familiar face came into the light where she sat. "Sorry about that," she said as she packed her medical supplies back into the large bag, "you can never be too careful here."

He nodded as he stood there looking at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she looked him over again hoping this time she would catch what it was that reminded her of someone. Sure, the eyes looked familiar, but anyone could purchase contacts.

He startled her from her musings when he asked, "You said earlier that I reminded you of someone. May I ask who that was?"

She blinked as she gathered her thoughts for a moment. Who was it that he reminded her of? With an embarrassed smile she answered, "It's gonna sound silly, but I can't remember. It's almost as if I should know you, but… I don't know." She then gave a nervous laugh.

His amber eyes turned to look at the street, seemingly waiting for the bus. He didn't speak again for a while. All the information he needed about this woman's basic information had been given him by that pig of a boss she had, but he needed more.

She winced as she slowly put her shoe back on her left foot and he asked, "Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing I can't handle," she answered, but the tone the man used gave a slight tug on her heart strings. It was cold, but the pitch of his voice and some subtle nuance she could not place was reminding her of Inuyasha again. She shook her head and added, "I've been through far worse than a few blisters before."

He nodded and turned to the street again. After a time, he noticed the miko glancing at her watch and then turning her brown eyes to the empty street. "If you are waiting for the bus, the last one came and went 15 minutes ago.

She face palmed and groaned. "Oh no." Sucking in her breath and holding back a string of curse words, she rose to her feet. God! Now she had to walk the _entire_ way back to the campus on blistered feet that would only get worse since what was left of her socks offered no protection. It took her a moment before it dawned on her, "How are you getting home?"

He smirked and it caused an ominous shiver in her body. Why was this man's smirk so creepy? He responded, "I have a car."

Her eyes opened wide as he motioned toward the vehicle on the other side of the street. It was just some normal car, but it looked like it was brand new. Nice for him, but she still had to walk. She was startled again when he spoke, "Do you need a ride?"

Her pride be damned! Her feet hurt, her body was sore, and she'd never been this tired in her whole life. With a nod, she followed the man to his car. Yeah, it was a bad idea, but she had her pepper spray if he tried anything. She just prayed that he wouldn't.

The interior was as clean as the outside. Not a speck of dust could be found anywhere in the car. He started the car and maneuvered the vehicle to make it back to the main street and toward the University.

Quickly, the silence became annoying and she had to ask, "So, you know I am Kagome, but I don't know your name."

"Takashi," he answered.

"As in Takashi Corporation in the US?" she asked.

"I am the CEO."

Her eyes became wide as saucers before she turned her eyes to the window next to her. A CEO was taking her home. This was not happening.

"Kagome," he asked, "what are you studying at the University?"

Her brows furrowed as she answered, "Medicine." It gave her a creepy feeling that he knew she went to the university. It could be that he had passed by there and saw her. What was his game? She decided to add, "I won't be here for very long though. In the fall, I will be studying abroad."

He nodded. "Any good medical student would broaden their horizons."

She couldn't understand why, but she trusted this man. With a nod to his last comment, she added, "I was accepted to Baylor in Houston, so I will be going there."

His brow furrowed now as he asked, "I thought all medical students desired to attend John Hopkins in Baltimore."

"Yeah," she sighed sadly, "I did get accepted there, but with a partial scholarship. I don't make a lot of money and my family can't afford the difference." For a moment, she looked sad, but there was nothing that could help that situation. She put on a fake smile and added, "Baylor is still a great school."

He nodded as they arrived at the front of her dorm. This was the last day she would stay here before she moved in with her mom and Souta. This drive to and from work would be slightly longer, but at least she could borrow her mom's car until summer ended and she took off for Baylor.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Just wanting to thank all those that are following/favoriting and especially those that leave a review. You guys keep this story going- believe me. Anyway, I'd like to send a shout out to FallenFan77 who posted a review just minutes before I posted this chapter. Impeccable timing, wouldn't you say?**

Chapter 6- Say Goodbye

Sesshomaru arrived at the palace around midnight. It was quite far out of his way to drop off his brother's Miko, but he was pleasantly surprised when he entered the permanent address Hoishi had given him for the miko on the GPS in the car. It seems her mother and brother had moved to the outskirts of Tokyo on the southwest side. It wasn't much of a difference in the long distance drive, but it did help.

Having memorized the address, the demon lord made his way through the barrier to the youkai hidden fortress. It was all that was left of the Western Lands he once ruled. He and his mother had been switching off over the years in taking over the province. Humans would get suspicious if one of them was in power for more than 20 years, so every once in a while, they'd switch.

This was the first time she had completely given him complete control of what was rightfully his. Unfortunately the counsel of elders would not allow an unmated demon to take control. The last one had passed away from old age, leaving no successor to take his place. Inukimi was not one to completely follow the rules, but she had no way of going around this one and decided to just meddle in her son's affairs rather than deny him his birthright.

With a flick of his hand, the talisman around his neck was removed and he took in a deep breath, allowing his youkai nostrils to take in the ancient smell of what was his from the moment his father passed. _Home._

Another scent hit him like a ton of bricks. It was the stink of bourbon, wet dog, and salt tears. He didn't catch the scent of the kitsune or his hanyou wife, so that meant Inuyasha had returned alone. His face set in a stern expression, causing the servants to become a lot more rigid and skittish. Someone's head was going to roll and none of them were wanting to be the one selected.

He followed the reek that was uniquely drunk Inuyasha and was abruptly stopped by a tall inuyoukai female. Her hair was pulled into twin ponytails and her somewhat jagged markings were purple with a blue crescent moon on her forehead. Inukimmi was in a long, flowing purple robe as she turned to her son and warned, "He plans on leaving for New York."

"I will speak with him," Sesshomaru said as he moved around the dowager Lady of the West.

She stopped him with a remark. "I wouldn't do that."

He only hesitated before he entered the chambers of his younger half-brother.

There he stood, concealment spell still in place. The hanyou was swiping at tears that stubbornly escaped his eyes as he tossed clothing and shoes into a suitcase in a haphazard way. From the look of his wet hair, it was obvious he had either taken a shower or bath. That accounted for the _wet_ dog smell.

"Don't try it, Sesshoamru," he warned. "I'm not in the mood."

The silent, silver haired demon just stood there and watched as his half-brother packed more random items into the over-stuffed suitcase. He knew the hanyou would eventually speak, all he had to do was wait.

"Not gonna say anything?" he asked the silent lord, his bangs hooding his eyes.

The silent response was deafening to the hanyou. He was expecting Sesshomau to give him a glare and tell him something about responsibility and obligation to one's duty- something boring like that, but what he got was nothing.

He shook his head angrily as he squeezed the grey case shut and began to tug at the zipper roughly. This was so frustrating! He couldn't do anything right. Shiori was _always _around, making sure everything was done to the proper standards. Before her, it was Sango… and before Sango it was… He refused to allow the thought come into his mind and he flopped himself on top of the suitcase and finally was able to zip it up.

It was at that moment Inukimi came into the room unannounced. He rolled his eyes and wondered, _"Why am I not surprised?"_ "Great," he grumbled disrespectfully, "it's my wicked step-mother."

Inukimi ignored the comment as she inspected the poorly packed suitcase. She never acknowledged the hanyou and that was not about to change. Her entire body turned to face _her_ son. "Sesshomaru," she asked in a regal yet conniving way, "where does this hanyou plan on going?"

"I'm right here, ya know?" Inuyasha growled.

Rather than escalate the altercation, Sesshomaru answered, "He is leaving for New York, Mother."

Her face twisted into a grimace of disgust as she took in his blue jeans and faded t-shirt. It added nothing his appearance to have a poorly packed suitcase. This blight on her family honor was wearing her patience thin and she was elated to see him go.

"Mother," Sesshomaru requested with an outstretched hand. He then began to lead his mother out the bedroom door. As he followed her, he glanced over his shoulder and allowed his eyes to bleed red before he warned his half-brother, "You are not to leave this room until I return."

The door shut behind the demon lord and his mother. Less than a second later, a throw pillow made contact with the door. Inuyasha flopped himself on the bed n a crouched position and waited for his half-brother to return, hopefully without the evil queen.

~0~

Sesshomaru was not simply angry, he was livid. His mother immediately went into a tirade about the hanyou's presence in her castle from the day they arrived. He had explained this all to her. She at least had enough sense to not complain about Rin's final request- she knew better than to insult his ward.

"Sesshomaru," Inukimi reasoned as she paced the floor in her upset mood, "why do you keep trying to force him to remain here? He does not wish to stay and all of this negative energy is upsetting the servants as well as the guests. Just let him go."

"Mother," he responded, "I have explained this before. I will not do it again."

"Oh yes," she responded, "the ward's last request that you two should bond."

"It is more than that." He was now rubbing his temples as he sat in the chair. He would never show this much weakness were it anyone other than his mother. Sure, she was the one that groomed him and raised him to be the perfect ruler of the west, but she was also the one that was always there.

"I know. You are supposed to find this miko that he traveled with." She sat across from him and added, "You have found her. Just shove them into each other and let them take it from there."

"It is not that simple," Sesshomaru explained as he let out a breath. This situation was giving him a headache.

"It _is_ that simple," she demanded. "That hanyou is not the brightest creature. I'm sure his baser instincts will take over and the miko will be more than happy to comply- he has money."

He did not respond. His mother was a heartless woman that only cared for things that directly affected her. Sometimes that meant trouble for even her only son. He should know, she taught him to be that way.

She continued her dark rant, "The very presence of your father's _mistake_ is a stain on our reputation. The sooner he is gone, the better. He even has the nerve to look like InuTaisho."

The daiyoukai had enough. This was just another way for Inukimi to get what she wanted. He lifted his amber gaze to meet hers and requested calmly, "Mother, I wish for you to refrain from speaking of Inuyasha in this manner while he is here. His hearing is just as sharp as ours. It is difficult to get him to cooperate with me and you are making it impossible."

She placed a clawed hand over her chest in a look of shock, but he knew it was all for show. "What are you saying, Sesshomaru?"

Having enough of her antics, he rose and glared coldly at her. Giving her a command in his most demanding tone he moved to where he was only inches from her face, "This Sesshomaru will no longer tolerate your uncooperative behavior, Mother."

Immediately her hand moved to her lap and she uttered the word sharply, "Fine." As he turned to go, she added, "But once we are rid of his presence, I will speak and act as I please, understood?"

He gave a curt nod over his shoulder and then added, "One more request."

"My, my, my," she chirped in a teasing tone, "Is this a day to ask favors of me?"

"Do not flatter yourself, Mother. This favor is not for me, but someone more deserving."

Her eyes narrowed as she waited for an explanation.

~0~

Inuyasha was startled from his befuddled mind as the door latch turned and the great lord ice-pop-butt entered the room. He was looking his usual expressionless self, but Inuyasha was in no mood to tease the daiyoukai.

"Why is it that you desire to leave?" he asked as he looked down to the hanyou. He had finally relaxed and released the concealment spell. Aside from the rock t-shirt and jeans, it was the same Inuysha from 500 years ago. Nothing had changed except for the cloud of depression that followed him everywhere.

"Moron," he grumbled as he rose from the bed to get away fro his half-brother.

The demon lord growled in annoyance. He had just been insulted and he was not one to let someone live after insulting him. "Explain yourself," he growled.

Inuyasha turned to him abruptly and informed him angrily, "You dragged my sorry ass all the way here to witness you receiving a title that you have already been using for centuries and you want to know why I want to leave?"

He shook his head as his stoic brother sat on the bed, revealing nothing of his thoughts in the expressionless features. "Yes."

"Don't you fucking get it? I had a life in New York! My business was thriving and I had something to do." He looked out the window on the western lands and the barrier beyond. This was not his- didn't Sesshomaru get that? He added in a softer tone, "You just drag me here and I have to leave everything behind. It isn't fair."

It was quiet for a long time. Was it selfish of him to bring Inuyasha here? He always thought that as time passed, Inuyasha would heal and be able to return and find the miko, but it seems that as time passed, the hole in his brother's heart only became larger and more unbearable.

The taller one rose from the bed and moved slowly to stand beside his brother to take in the scene of the night. He finally asked, "Were you happy?"

The younger turned to the elder and frowned at the foolish question. "What kind of stupid question is that? I had money and a thriving career… I had…"

"That is not what measures happiness," the daiyoukai interrupted.

Inuyasha continued to frown. He pondered the question for a bit and knew the answer, but was not willing to share his thoughts. Instead he shot back with, "Are you?"

Sesshomaru didn't miss a beat and responded, "This is not about me."

"Oh isn't it?" Inuyasha asked as he folded his arms over his chest. He was now facing his past enemy. It was true that they had come to a sort of truce and they got along for the most part, but he wasn't above provoking his big brother from time to time.

He added fuel to the fire with his raging anger as his eyes blazed accusingly. "This is about what Rin wanted you to do. She wanted you to follow her daughter and that would lead you to Kagome. You want to fulfill that last request."

"Yes," Sesshomaru admitted.

"It's also why you are being so nice to me." Inuyasha was now angered further by that realization. All he ever wanted from anyone was acceptance. It hurt that the one thing he needed from his brother took the death of a human female to get it.

Inuyasha turned his gaze from his brother as he glared at the ground, eyes swimming. He could still feel the pain of the past.

_His mother had died a few days ago from a fever and it was the winter after his eighth birthday. His father was dead long before his mother, dying just after Inuyasha was born. The little boy had nowhere to go and no one to love him. _

_He nearly died before he was able to teach himself to hunt for food and to build a fire for warmth. Most of his nights were spent in caves, but after running into a massive bear youkai during hibernation, he learned to sleep in trees, wrapped in the overly large robe of the fire rat. It was the only thing left of his mother._

_The little hanyou had heard tales of the new western lord and had gone to the palace once. The lord that was his half-brother not only turned him away, he nearly killed him in the process. _

_Over time, the little hanyou grew up alone and fending for himself. Humans feared him, demons sneered in disgust at him. He was all alone in a world of horrible creatures-man and beast._

The memory brought back a reminder of the time that he first saw Sesshomaru's ward. This little slip of a human was nothing more than an insult to the hanyou. How is it that she, a mere human, was good enough to take under the great Sesshomaru's wing, but he was not? His claws squeezed into a fist as he growled, "I was never good enough for you. Why start caring now?"

He awaited an answer that would not come. He knew his brother was too proud either way to admit to anything. His options were to apologize for past wrongs- not going to happen, or to admit that he was only doing this out of an obligation to his ward that he truly didn't care for, but Sesshomaru was not one to lie.

Inuyasha couldn't help but let his ears drop to his skull. It was one thing to confront his brother with the past, but a totally different thing to have him refuse to apologize. Having enough of the stoic demon lord and his damn pride, Inuyasha hefted his over-stuffed suitcase and made his way to the door.

Sesshomaru continued to stare out into the darkness of the night sky as he heard the door to the room shut. The hanyou had made his decision and he could do nothing to stop him. It was true that while they were in the United States all those years, his half-brother and he still had the same strenuous relationship. That was the reason Sesshomaru ended up settling in the south and Inuyasha staying in New York from the moment he got there.

The stoic demon lord cast his golden-amber eyes over the perfectly manicured gardens that surrounded the western palace. Beyond the landscape and the heavy iron gate, he could see the swirling iridescence of the barrier that protected the location from humanity. He sighed silently at the thought of what his kind had been reduced to. Over the centuries, humans had used their ingenuity to destroy the natural world with their factories and weapons of war. All of the modern chemicals in the air reeked havoc on a demon's sensitive nose.

The stigma of the unknown was what killed off most of the demons- mainly the ones that could not obtain a concealment spell. After all, demons may be strong, but they are not invincible. Rapid firing rifles and grenades can do more damage than even a demon of his strength could heal from.

He was startled from his somber thoughts when he heard the door to the kitsune's room open and close. He had caught their scent some time ago and knew he was about to hear the whiny thing complain that he had let the idiot leave.

Within a few seconds, he heard the door open on the other side of the room. The red headed fox demon roved emerald eyes across the room before they rested on the form of the daiyoukai. "Where is he?"

"He has gone back to New York," Sesshomaru responded flatly.

"What do you mean?" Shiori asked as she popped her platinum head into the room.

The daiyoukai did not turn, "Just as I informed you, he returned to New York."

Shippo's nearly 6 foot tall frame slumped to the hanyou's bed as he ran a hand through his red curls in frustration. "Great. So now what do we do?" He didn't wait for a response, "We just found Kagome after all this time and now Inuyasha's gone?"

"Do not concern yourself, fox, this Sesshomaru has already set a plan into motion, he responded in a bored tone.

The kitsune raised an eyebrow, "Please tell me that ceremony didn't go to your head." The demon lord just kept his gaze fixed on the night sky as Shippo continued, "What plan, Lord Sesshomaru? She's here in Japan and he's in the US. Unless they commute through the center of the earth, I don't think there's much you can do."

The demon lord turned his gaze to the window as he thought about his plan. This time he would not allow anyone else to be involved in this plan. The wolf nearly botched things when he disappeared for a hiatus to look for his daughter.

Cold amber eyes slid to the side and regarded the kitsune as his eyes became glued to the floor with a sad expression. He was becoming too emotional about this. Sesshoaru knew that if he continued to allow the miko's adopted son to continue in this mission, he could possibly blurt out the plan, causing the hanyou to retreat back into himself.

Inuyasha's idiotic depression was grating on his nerves. The miko was here and all the half-witted half-breed could do was pine over her like a lost puppy and cower in the corner for fear of undesirable things that his love sick mind conjured. His lack of confidence was his own downfall.

No, his plan was to remain safely tucked within his mind. It was no small feat to talk his mother into doing her part, but he had succeeded without letting on the actual reason behind it.

Without turning to look at Shippo, Sesshomaru spoke his order, "You and your wife will return to New York in two days."

Shippo raised his eyebrows in surprise. What was Sesshomaru's game and why was he suddenly shut out of the loop? He turned his surprised face to find his platinum haired wife wearing one similar to his.

"Why are you shutting us out now, Lord Sesshomaru?" Shiori asked.

He turned slightly to regard the petite bat hanyou. She could feel the slight sense of an apology in his eyes. He added one of his dangerous smirks, causing a glint of his fang to appear just below his upper lip, "Do not concern yourself with the details, this Sesshomaru _always_ gets what he wants." _"And always keeps his word,"_ he finished mentally.

"You need our help," Shippo responded. "Someone has to drag Inuyasha back here."

Sesshomaru turned himself to face the couple. As usual, he gave them a stoic glare and said, "You will help best by doing what you have been doing- watching Inuyasha." He then added, "He is likely going to seek out Jojo as soon as he arrives there."

With a somber nod, Shippo began to take his leave, followed by Shiori. The hanyou was infamous for drowning his sorrows at the popular club in New York. The witch that owned the place was a very old acquaintance of theirs. Her grandmother was with them in the feudal era. She passed down her immense powers and abilities to work magic.

~0~

One hundred years after Naraku was eliminated, the witch married and the pair brought forth only one child- a daughter. In turn, over a matter if a couple of centuries, that daughter also mated, but her mate was a fire kitsune like Shippo. From what Shiori had heard, the birth was extremely difficult and caused the new mother to swear she would never have another child.

The witch/hanyou mix daughter nearly destroyed herself with her magic powers. Her demon half and witch half were always at war. The mother had to place a spell on her daughter in an attempt to seal the demon half away. When the girl turned 13, the seal was broken during a session to train her skills. She nearly died again.

Thankfully, she was successful in learning how to control her conflicting sides and assimilated into human society. Her double heritage was what drew Inuyasha to her, but the witch was smart. Her gifts revealed what people thought and she knew the hanyou's nature to play the field was a method to stomp out the ache of his broken heart.

The vibrant, electric-blue hair of the tall woman swayed around her hips as she rolled them suggestively in front of a raucous patron. The male ogled her large chest that was compressed in a black and blue corset that topped the all to short leather skirt. Fish-net stockings stopped just below her skirt on her long legs.

"Alright, Treasure, break it up," called out the woman from behind the bar. Her deep burgundy hair was pulled into a wavy, long ponytail that swayed over her muscular arms and ended in a slight curl at the back of her shapely thighs.

The blue-haired demoness turned and purred, "I was just having a little fun, Jojo."

The tall red-head's eyes shined brightly in warning. Her eyes would mesmerize many into a hypnotic state from their beauty alone. When provoked, they would become brilliant silver, but right now, they remained a very light shade of jade green iris that was bordered by a vibrant blue ring.

It was obvious from the look of the males in the bar that they desired her, but none were foolish enough to try. She was the owner of this club and very capable of handling things without help. A small smirk came to her face as the demoness pulled away from the patron, knowing what Jojo was about to say. "This is a club for dancing, drinking, and maybe meeting someone. I have told you before that I do not want you soliciting anyone while you're here. I am not your pimp."

The demoness prostitute walked out in a huff, knowing that she wouldn't find a client here.

As the witch/hanyou smiled to herself, she thought, _"Gotta love New York."_


	7. Chapter 7- Going to Baltimore

**A/N Sorry it has taken so long for the update. Dealing with new jobs and school projects for my daughter are weighing on me right now. **

Chapter 7- Going to Baltimore

Pink little bunny slippers pattered on the wooden floor of the apartment as the sounds of breakfast being made filled the small three bedroom apartment. A voice called out to the young woman that stood in the living room, moving her calculus book from the side table to her yellow book bag.

The raven haired young woman gazed longingly at the book bag that was now worn and frayed along the seams. She would never toss it out, no matter how many memories it brought back. Her long, tapered fingers grazed over the place where Inuyasha had accidentally gripped the strap too hard and created a hole with his claws.

"Kagome!" a sweet voice called out, causing the young woman's head to snap up in the direction of the kitchen.

Her daydream of pleasant and bitter-sweet memories now dashed away, she stood and went into the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi now had spatters of grey mixed in with her ebony tresses. The hair, as always, fell to the nape of her neck in a stylish yet practical way. Her white apron had a few splotches of grease… or was that broth? It reminded Kagome of something she forgot to mention the previous night. "Oh, Mom, I forgot about the blouse I stained at the cook out last week. I soaked it, like you said to, but the stain is so stubborn!"

With a sweet, motherly smile, Mrs. Higurashi didn't miss a beat as she stirred the rice porridge and said, "Just bring it down and I'll have a look at it, Kagome. I still need to work on a few of Souta's soccer uniforms."

Kagome nodded just as the teenage boy came hurriedly down the stairs and popped a sweet biscuit in his mouth while grabbing a mango and banana out of the fridge. "Hi, sis!" he said swiftly and brushed by her to give his mom a kiss on the cheek before calling out, "I'll be back for lunch!" With that, the breeze that was Kagome's younger brother was out the door.

The brown-eyed young woman turned a curious gaze to her mother, who responded, "Practice. You know how Souta is."

Kagome nodded and smiled as she noticed one of his soccer shirts in the basket nearby. Numerous green smears appeared to be mixed in with the mud stains causing Kagome to shake her head. "No matter how much you teach me, Mom, I don't think I'll ever be as good as you."

The mother of two continued to cook breakfast and spoke with a smirk, "It takes a lot of patience to be able to do all the things that a mother does, but the most important of all is to do it with love."

She smiled and filed that tidbit away in her mind, hoping that one day she might be able to use it on her own daughter- if she was ever lucky enough to have one.

"So," Mrs. Higurashi began with a smile as she sat at the table, "how have you and Hojo been doing? Does he know that you will be leaving for the US in another month?"

The daughter plastered a fake smile on her face and responded, "Sure, Mom. I told him right away. We are still going over the details about how we plan to keep in touch."

She nodded and then looked out the window at the hot, sunny day that was just beginning. "Most couples would have married and moved together to the US," she mused aloud and then looked at her daughter. "Why don't you and Hojo?"

Kagome shook her head and rose from the table, seeing the mail had come. She called over her shoulder as she headed out the door to the box in front of the apartment, "Becoming a doctor comes first, Mom."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and looked down at her hands. It was no secret to the woman that her daughter was still in love with the animated hanyou that used to visit the shrine via the well. It also came as no surprise to find that it was possible Inuyasha was still alive today- somewhere in Japan, maybe.

What the woman did not understand was why her daughter insisted on keeping this relationship with Hojo going. It was painfully obvious that she was not in love with the kind young man, so why did she continue with this farce? Confronting her head-strong daughter would do nothing to remedy the situation- or even get her to admit there was one.

The widowed mother then turned her eyes to the outside world, once again and waited for her daughter to come back in. With a heavy sigh, she poured herself a cup of tea. She quietly murmured, "Maybe the time she stays in the US will give her clarity on the situation."

She hated to think of her daughter living out her days in a marriage that was without passion. Recalling those wonderful memories of her own husband and the love they had shared caused her eyes to grow a bit misty. This was something she wanted- no, _demanded_ for her children.

Kagome entered the apartment, not knowing that her mother was planning on confronting her. Her brows were furrowed as she dropped a few envelopes, likely bills, on the table and flipping one crisp, white one in her hand. She then turned it back over and commented, "Huh."

Now Mrs. Higurashi was the one wearing a scowl. With curiosity in her eyes she asked, "What is it?"

Kagome looked up as if startled that her mother was even there. "Oh," she uttered and then turned back to the letter and said, "it's a letter… from… a politician?"

At this, her mother grasped the letter with careful fingers, wondering why on earth a politician would write to them. Sure enough, the return address was from Takashi Inukimi, a politician in the west. The addressee was none other than Higurashi Kagome. With a look of surprise, Mrs. Higurashi asked, "Why would she be writing to you?"

Kagome only shrugged in response as she took the letter back and began to open it carefully, her mother watching on in anticipation. When she finally unfolded the thick paper inside, her eyes immediately began to read over the correspondence from a complete stranger.

When she finished, her confused expression met her mother's expectant one. The correspondence fell from her trembling fingers as she tried to grasp anything that could explain what she just read- she had never met this woman before in her life!

Mrs. Higurashi retrieved the letter and began to read over it.

_To the young lady Higurashi Kagome,_

_Your academic achievements have come to this one's attention. It is of some note that you are referred to among those at Tokyo University. It is of the vast opinion of the faculty that you will indeed, one day, become a great physician. _

_As a founding member of the community and a substantial donator to many of the hospitals in Tokyo as well as Japan as a whole, I feel it is incumbent upon me to ensure of your future success. That you may return to Japan when your studies are complete in the US and become a physician in your home land._

_It is for this reason that I have decided to personally assist you in your education. You will find that John Hopkins University has already received the remainder of the funds you will need in order to begin classes there next month. The financier's office will give you all the details upon arrival._

_You will be staying in an on-campus dormitory where you are provided room and board for the remainder of your education in the United States. The dormitory is women only and while you have a room to yourself, you will have suite-mates._

_As for expenses to travel between the United States and Japan, I leave that to you and your family to decide._

_Please note that this arrangement is only to further your education. Should you decide to stop attending school for any reason, you must find your own living and financial arrangements. Please keep note that I will be watching over your studies to ensure that you are focusing on your education. _

_Takashi Inukimi _

Mrs. Higurashi stared wide-eyed at the letter she held in such a light grasp that it may have fallen from her hands at any moment. A sense of wonder overcame her as she thought, _"How in the world does my daughter know this politician? Then again, why would Kagome even be noticed by her? It's true that Kagome was excelling at the university, but none of the politicians really took much interest in anyone that was studying anything other than law or politics_."

The older woman's eyes then narrowed slightly as she looked at her daughter. Suddenly, a terrible thought came to the mother's mind, _"A politician that, for all my knowledge, has never been mentioned in any interest that was outside the district she was in control of."_

It was a well known fact that Takashi was a stern woman that took everything she wanted. While her district was one of the most beautiful and well cared for, it was also heavily guarded. No one could even go through the lands without permission- or so she had heard. What would a woman like this have to gain from suddenly caring about the fate of a college student?

Kagome stared at her mother and asked, "What do I do?" Her voice sounded so small, even in her own ears. "I planned on going to Baylor and looking for a job next month, but now…"

Mrs. Higurashi grasped her daughter's hands and as she tried to soothe the young woman. Whatever her reasons for doubting this charitable act, it was ultimately not her decision. Kagome was a grown woman and more than capable of making her own choices. "Kagome, you are an adult now and this is your decision to make. Give it some time to think over and then make a decision."

Kagome gave a thoughtful nod as she turned and headed back up the stairs.

~0~

"Perkins!" the tall woman shouted, causing the very disheveled and exhausted looking man to fall off his bar stool and land hard on his back side. A well-built male with completely bleached out hair came to the drunk man's side and lifted him from the floor.

Not one to be ignored, the woman with the long, burgundy hair and pale green eyes glared the man down and informed him, "You can't sleep here. I've already warned you two times that you shouldn't drink at that dive across the way and then sleep it off here! Did Ashley kick you out again?"

The man had a light coating of stubble all over his chin and smelled of old vodka and stale cigarettes. He gave a goofy grin and nodded. "Caught me with the neighbor this time," he informed her.

At least he had enough shame left in him to blush at his indiscretion. The woman only shook her head with an exasperated smile. "I hope you finally realize that's nothing to be proud of."

As the man was hauled out by the bouncer, a familiar face came through the entry doors. His long fingers moved along the surface of the gold medallion around his neck. His inky black hair fell down to the middle of his back and a few forelocks rested over the shoulders of his grey t-shirt. Even with the concealment spell, those in the building that were of their kind could feel his youki, just a bit.

As the doors finally closed behind the bouncer, the hanyou pulled the chained pendant from his neck and took a deep breath. His silver hair was revealed and seemed to glimmer in the dim lights of the club.

"Finally revealing yourself, hanyou?" a random customer that had vibrant green scales called out to the dog-eared patron. The snake demon was sitting in a chair that he had tilted back on two legs as he leaned the back of the chair against the wall.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and sized up the snake demon and just chose to ignore him rather than pick a fight. Over the centuries he had learned that it was sometimes best to just ignore trouble rather than being baited by it.

The barkeep eyed the snake demon and then moved over to the bar where Inuyasha had taken a seat. "Should I worry that you're going to have another heavy night where I throw you out?"

The hanyou mumbled under his breath and averted his eyes to an interesting spot on the bar as the bartender with pointed ears brought her closed hands to her hips and gave him a scolding look. With a heavy sigh, Inuyasha's ears drooped before he brought his golden eyes to meet her pale green ones. "Fine. I won't get drunk tonight. Ya happy now, Jojo?"

Her lips thinned as she regarded the hanyou she had known since she was a young girl. It killed her inside to see him this way. This was a family friend and a great hero the world had forgotten. She huffed as she grabbed a bottle and poured a shot for Inuyasha.

As she slid the glass to him, she allowed a worried expression to surface. "You've been like this since you got back from Japan. Did you and Sesshomaru get into a fight again?"

He snorted as he gave her an incredulous look. "Keh, we haven't fought in at least a century." His eyes turned away from her again as his expression became more thoughtful. Absently, he reached for the shot glass and downed the potent drink that would take his problems away for a moment. "I left because I don't belong there."

An elegant burgundy eyebrow raised as the woman began to wipe the bar down. "It was your home. Why would you feel like you don't belong there?"

Clawed fingers twirled the empty shot glass on the counter as he turned his thoughtful gaze to her once again. "It _was _my home. Sesshomaru was the one that was becoming the lord of all he sees. I was just there… I… I don't know why the hell I was there."

At this, she looked up as a thought came to mind. "Did you see _her_? Is that why you're so thoughtful… and drunk all the time now?"

The hanyou's eyes narrowed as he looked at the demon-witch. It was a well known fact that the he was in love with the miko that traveled with him in the past, but it was also a well known fact that he hated to talk about it… about _her. _"That shit is none of your damn business, Jojo."

Nodding sadly, the bartender poured him another drink. It was obvious he was hurting and she could deduce that he had not seen his miko. It was even possible that he was upset that he hadn't. She would regret it later, but decided that maybe her long time friend needed to just stay in an alcohol induced coma for a little while. He had only been back a month and this was his hangout every night.

No, that wasn't a good idea. Her calculating green eyes watched as Inuyasha seemed to simply drink the shot and ask for another. It was time to pull him out of his funk before he turned out like he did when they first came to the US 300 years ago. She didn't remember it, but her mother did.

They said that Sesshomaru was actually worried about his half-brother. The thought of Sesshomaru caring about anything was a surprise to her. Inuyahsa had been picking fights with the strongest youkai during daylight and at night, he would drink himself unconscious. He was brought here, to New York. A kitsune and bat hanyou accompanied him everywhere for the longest time.

She sighed as she looked at the bar in front of her. He had finally snapped out of it and had found a way to occupy his time and make money. His eyes shined when he talked about his business and Sesshomaru had decided he could finally leave Inuyasha to the care of Shiori and Shippo while he went off to start his own business and life.

It was she who had been a friend to the hanyou in all his happy moments of starting his business and who was also there when he had been anxious for the time where Kogome would arrive.

To say that name out loud was to face his wrath. While he dearly missed the miko, it was torture for him to be reminded of her- of what he could not have. They had done so much together. Was it truly in the gods' plan that they should be kept separated for eternity? She hoped not. They deserved to be happy.

~0~

A million different quotes and ideas raced through her mind as she hurried to meet Hojo. It was bad enough that she was moving to the United States for the next four or more years, but now she would be moving to Baltimore instead of Houston. A more prestigious college meant that she would possibly be studying even more in order to keep up. That meant she would have less time to write or even visit.

Sure, she had almost all of her needs taken care of, but she still insisted that she find a job to supplement her as well as send money back to help her mom and Souta. Speaking of her income, and her benefactor…

As she hurried to the garden behind the college where they always met, she recognized the tall man at the entrance of the admittance building. It was the man from the night she needed a ride home from the diner.

"_Takashi," _she breathed as she came to an abrupt halt. The man was wearing a grey suit and had his long hair pulled into a very well-kept black ponytail at the nape of his neck. Those amber eyes did not turn to her as he spoke with Kagura.

Her eyes went wide for a moment when she finally made the connection. "Takashi! That's the politician, Takashi Inukimi… her son!" she whispered with slight awe in her voice. He had taken her home that night.

He reminded her so much of Inuyasha's older brother. The memory of cold amber eyes and long silver hair assaulted her thoughts. He was Lord of the Western Lands, much like this man that had just followed the professor Kagura into the admittance building.

Was the man that took her home a descendent of his? Maybe the daiyoukai was still living at the castle. After all, she knew that he was still in his prime as a demon. Maybe he had passed the lands down to his child and then to the grandchild and so on.

On instinct, her hand went to her mouth with a thoughtful look plastered on her face. She began to swipe the nail over her teeth as the idea that she could somehow find out about Inuyasha from the man- or at least get some information about Sesshomaru, but right now, she was late to meet with her boyfriend/fiancé.

As she made her way to the picnic area, she caught the person she was seeking. He was patiently waiting by the waterside. Why was Hojo always doing that- patiently waiting? It seems that no matter what the event or situation was, the young man was always waiting and hoping for something.

A nasty little thought came to Kagome's mind as she walked quietly toward him, _"You know it's not what he's waiting for, but who. He's wanted you all this time. You know deep inside that you could never love him that way and yet you keep stringing him along."_

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kagome closed the distance between them. _"He may not be perfect," _she told herself, _"but he is a good man and that's what I need right now. I have to get over Inuyasha."_

All her excuses only amplified as her rational mind tried to stifle them. Hojo turned with his usual bright, hopeful smile. His thin lips pressed to hers and she closed her eyes, trying desperately to hide the fact that she felt nothing inside. It was getting harder and harder to hide it from him, but she continued to tell herself that she would grow to love him one day.

When those soulful, happy eyes met hers, she noticed the slight etch of concern form between his eyebrows. Had she been too obvious?

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and gave her head a slight shake, offering a fake smile. "Nothing is wrong," she responded. "I will not be staying in Texas after all."

At her admission, he raised a brow.

"I've been accepted to John Hopkins and a generous benefactor has paid all my expenses so it looks like I'll be staying in Baltimore."

Now it was his turn to plaster on a fake smile. "That's great, Kagome!" he offered as he gave her a hug. "You will still be back in another four to six years, right?"

She gave him a nod and another fake smile. "Yeah, sure."

"Then, we can get married and I should be working as an architect by then. I'll make sure to get a nice little place for when you return." He added with a brilliant smile, "Then, we can be married."

And one more time that day, Kagome let out another lie, "Yeah, we'll get married when I get back."


End file.
